


Kiss It Better

by ashleyfanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Oral Sex, Sweetness, bath tub sex, loving relationship, redeemed!Draco, smol!hermione, tol!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/pseuds/ashleyfanfic
Summary: An article in the Daily Prophet reminds people who Draco is, and only Hermione can comfort him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 184
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Draco and Hermione in a few years. But I've been reading more and more fics about them. They'll always be my otp. This was fun to write and thanks to the mods for letting me be part of the fest.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to aliciutza for betaing this for me!

Draco sometimes hated his job. Bureaucracy could fuck right off, in his opinion. He tried, more than he would ever admit to anyone, even to Hermione, not to let their stupid comments get to him, but on certain days, they did.

Take today for example. Six year anniversary of his father being locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his life, and it was all anyone seemed to be whispering about. And not whispering softly enough so he didn’t know what they were saying. Instead, he was made to listen to people contemplating whether he would be visiting his father, if he would eventually follow in the man’s footsteps, or if he was secretly evil now, only keeping his secret life hidden from everyone, including his fiancé. He scoffed at that. He could never keep a secret from her.

He walked up the few steps to the brownstone he shared with her. His mother kept Malfoy Manor until decorating could be done so it didn’t make his fiancé uncomfortable whenever she was there. Until then, the three story brownstone close to Diagon Alley suited them just fine. He unlocked the door and deposited his briefcase on the table in the hall as well as his keys.

He walked the first floor of the flat, not finding her in the living area, kitchen, or her study. He heard the floorboards creak overhead and moved to the stairs. When he reached the top of the landing, their bedroom door was shut, which he hoped meant he’d catch her changing clothes. That brought a small smile to his face.

He turned the handle and walked inside, finding her standing in the open door of their ensuite pulling her hair into a bun. He hated when she put her hair up. She spotted him and lowered her hand, giving him a small smile in return. “You look like you had a horrible day.”

He scoffed and removed his jacket. “You can tell that just by looking at me, huh?”

She leaned against the doorframe. “I find you pretty easy to read.”

He shook his head. “That’s amazing. After all this time, I still find you difficult.”

“I’m a woman. I deserve a little mystery,” she shrugged a shoulder. 

He undid his cufflinks and she was suddenly in front of him, smoothing her hands over his shirt. “Want to talk about it?”

Draco shook his head. “Not particularly.”

Her brown eyes looked up at him with such adoration that he had to look away for fear of crumbling at her feet. She reached up to him and stroked her fingers along his jaw. He was afraid she was going to push him harder, force him to talk about it. But she remained silent and began undoing his tie, then the buttons of his shirt.

“The only cure for a bad day, Draco, is a nice hot bath. Did you know that?”

He licked his lips and brought his hands up to her shoulders. “It’s your bath, love.”

She smiled as she untucked his shirt and pushed it from his shoulders. “Hardly seems worth the effort if you don’t join me. Especially considering the bottle of wine and two glasses I already put in there.”

He watched as her fingers worked his belt loose. “Went through all that trouble, did you?”

“And to get the temperature just right,” she muttered and placed a kiss in the center of his chest. “Come, let me wash away the ugliness of the world,” she urged.

He didn’t understand how she could make him so weak so easily, and much as he’d love to complain about it, he couldn’t. She loved him and for that he’d suffer whatever humiliation the world decided to lay at his feet. And trials. He kicked off his shoes and socks and followed her into the bathroom to find their tub already filled with steaming water and bubbles. He’d never admit it to anyone, but he loved a good bubble bath.

She turned back to face him and held up a glass of wine and told him to drink it all, which he did. She refilled it and went back to help him remove his trousers;once they were around his ankles, he stepped out of them. She removed her robe and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. She climbed in first, sitting toward the back. She’d already extended the tub to accommodate his size and he appreciated that. And she was also right in that the water was perfect. He sat between her outstretched legs and let her guide him back against her chest. 

Her hands began smoothing over his chest, her lips leaving light kisses along his ear. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. “This all because of what today is?”

“All of it? No. I needed a glass of wine and a bath because I, too, had quite a day.”

“What happened?” he turned his head up to look at her. 

She smiled sadly at him. “Bureaucracy. They don’t want to fund my new legislation. Or, that it is to say, they don’t think it’s a viable candidate for funding.”

“Hold a fundraiser.”

“Oh, I made that suggestion,” she huffed. “It’s more that someone higher up was offended by my proposal and therefore they want to quash the whole thing.”

He ran his hand along her calf. “Then you should be the one being pampered,” he said as he started to move in the tub, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“You stay right where you are,” she urged. “I’m not moving.” His fingers slid over her knee and he sighed. “Alright, what happened? I’m well aware that you said you didn’t  _ particularly _ want to talk about it, but I’m going to push. Out with it.”

He closed his eyes. “What would you have me start with? The part where I got spit on as I entered the Ministry, or the part where all day long everyone was speaking about me? And I know they were, because several people don’t know how to whisper, others were blatantly staring; and then there were the conversations that would cease as soon as I got too close.”

“All because of the article today?”

“Yeah, that tends to bring it all back up. People want a villain. I suppose I fill that role since everyone else is locked up.”

“I’m glad you didn’t hex anyone.”

He shook his head. “Just because they  _ want _ a villain doesn’t mean I have to give them one. Besides, what point would it serve? They’d only continue to think they’re right and I’m the problem.”

“You’re not the problem,” she whispered. “Not anymore.”

“No? Then what am I?”

“Well, where would you like me to start?” she hummed against his ear, using his words against him. “You’re a wonderful son. Your mother adores you. How many other people can say that they visit their mother every Sunday and make her breakfast,then take her on shopping sprees? Or goes to their home in the middle of the night after she’s had a nightmare just to reassure her that you are alright?”

“She’s my mother. It’s what she deserves,” he answered softly.

He could feel her lips brighten into a smile against his ear. “You’re a good friend. Blaise and Pansy would immediately agree with me, then start taking the piss,” she chuckled. “But you’ve been there for them over and over again--”

“Well, it’s only fair. They’ve been there for me.”

“You’re friends with my friends.”

“I would  _ barely _ call Potter and I ‘friends’. We tolerate one another, I think.”

“Stop arguing with me and listen,” she poked him in the side and he flinched. “Whatever the reason, you get along with Harry and have great debates about Quidditch yet no one gets hexed and voices don’t get raised.”

He sighed. “I suppose.”

“You’re a great roommate,” she said with a smile against his ear. He looked over his shoulder at her as she reached for a rag and began sliding it over his shoulders and chest. “You’re tidy. You do your own laundry. You can cook.”

“My homemaking skills are up to par, are they?”

“And then there’s you being an amazing fiancé. You’re attentive. Sometimes I think you aren’t really listening to me, but then, a few hours later, you’ll offer a suggestion or a solution to whatever problem I presented to you. You never make me feel like I’m unimportant or that my opinion is stupid. Even if you disagree with me. You’re excellent in bed and out of it—“

“Let’s put that in an article for the  _ Prophet _ ,” he smirked.

She tilted his face up to look at her. “You’re more than what other people think of you. Especially strangers. I know you and love you. You aren’t the boy I went to school with who called me that name. So, ignore all of them. The people who know you well, they like you.”

She dropped the cloth and began kneading his shoulders. Draco dropped his head back and let her fingers dig in, trying to relieve the stress of the day. As he closed his eyes and let her hands work, he became more aware of her naked body pressed against him. Her pert breasts pressed against his back, her luscious thighs spread open to allow him between them. It would be all too easy to turn over and take her. Which he would do as soon as she stopped working at the tenseness in his muscles. 

She pressed a kiss to the side of his head as she dug her thumbs into the notch of his spine. He groaned but then felt it release. His hands slid over her raised knees and he looked up at her with a smile. She beamed down at him and that was all it took. What he really needed was her. Nothing else. He sat up and turned around in the tub. She welcomed him into her arms and allowed him to settle against her. His mouth met hers in a heated kiss and she squeaked against his lips as his hands slid beneath her. 

Draco lifted her easily from the water to settle astride his lap. Her hands gripped his hair as one of his hands slid between her thighs. She gasped into his kiss as he teased her, circling around her little nub and then back to her entrance. She bit her lip as he slid one finger inside her, finding her hot and tight. She wasn’t ready. But he could get her there. Quickly. 

He settled her on the back of the tub. She settled one calf over his shoulder and the other spread wide. He slipped his lips over her wet thighs and up to her pink little cunt. He looked up at her, to find her dark eyes staring down at him. Her fingers slid back into his hair and she tugged, trying to rush him. After the day he had, he was going to take his time. She groaned in frustration as he slipped to her other knee and did the same thing, trailing up along the supple skin. She released a shuddering breath as he pushed forward a bit more, spreading her wider. Hermione groaned as she pressed her back against the tile wall and tightened her grip on his hair. He needed to remember to plan better. A bathtub was hardly ideal for this sort of thing. At least the tubs here. The one in Malfoy Manor would have let him spread her out properly. 

He must have been lost in his thoughts as she gave a tug to his hair, reminding him that he was simply propped against her not moving. He couldn’t have that. He braced himself against the tub, using one hand to hold her and the other to hold him and leaned forward, sliding his tongue along her delicate folds. She was already wetter than when they started, his girl thrilled by the anticipation almost as much as the act. As he delved deeper, made the sweeps of his tongue longer, a few flicks to the sensitive little bud like little flashes and she tried to shift beneath his hold. 

“Draco,” she whimpered and it echoed off the tile. If there was one advantage to the bathroom it was that the noises she made would bounce around, letting him get lost in them. There was something about her noises that drove him mad. Whether it was little mewls or soft whimpers, gasps or moans of his name, he loved all of it, and on truly difficult days, it could be the only thing that kept him going.    
  
His cock was throbbing by now. He wanted to take himself in hand, just to relieve some of the pressure, but the balancing act they were partaking in wouldn’t allow it. In fact, he was afraid of getting overly enthusiastic as it could topple them both. Her moaning began to change, going from soft, almost purrs of pleasure, to loud gasps of his name. A sure sign she was close. He was a greedy man. He wanted her to come around him. He sat back and helped her to her knees facing the wall in front of him. 

In a flash, he was inside her, one hand gripped her hip, the other her shoulder. She pushed back against him as she hung her head between her arms. She was hot, wet, and tight and nearly too much. The hand on her shoulder wove its way into her hair. She reached back to grip his hip, her nails digging into the flesh. “Draco,” was her breathy response. 

The hand on her hip flexed and roamed her curves, along her arse, the dip in her spine that he was certain he would never tire of seeing, up her side along her ribs and to her breast. He wished he could see her from every angle. He wished he’d been smart enough to conjure a mirror before this started. He loved watching her face, watching what he could do to her. She liked to watch as well. He tweaked her nipple and tugged a bit harder on her hair and she gasped as she released his hip and propped it against the wall, helping her thrust back against him. He watched his cock disappear inside her, the way her arse jiggled with every thrust and he knew it wouldn’t be long. “Granger,” he mumbled as she clenched around him. 

His hand slid back down her abdomen and between her legs, finding the little knot of her clit, and stroked over it quickly. He heard her gasp for air and suddenly she was coming, her body shaking within his hands. He released her hair to grip her shoulder and groaned her actual name into her back as he spilled into her. The room smelled of lavender, steam, sweat, and sex. All things that reminded him of her in the best possible ways. 

He shifted away from her and pulled the stopper on the tub. He stood, his knees popping as he did. Whatever possessed him to fuck her on his knees in the tub, he’ll never know. But looking at her still resting against the back, her head propped on her folded arms, he couldn’t help but smirk. The picture she presented was for his eyes only. 

She finally lifted her head and looked at him over her shoulder as he climbed out of the tub. He held a towel out to her and she stood and slipped into his arms. Her head rested against his chest, just above his heart and he slid his hands over her soft skin. He reached for his wand and used it to clean them up and dry them off. He released her hair from it’s bun and stroked his fingers through her curls and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Let’s order take away and curl up in bed,” she offered. 

He grinned down at her and nodded. “I maintain the sexiest thing about you is still your mind.”

She looked up at him, her own grin splitting her face. “Like that idea?”

“Just what I needed,” he whispered. “You’re just what I needed.”

She buried her face in his chest and kept her arms wrapped around him. “Me, too.”

~FIN~


End file.
